someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cold is Setting in Terraria
Terraria is an interesting game full of fun adventures and interesting characters and enemies. It's a bright, cheery game that recently got ported to the Xbox. Though it's not always as lighthearted as it seems. Day One It was a nice winter morning and I had just got done eating breakfast. I had nothing else to do, so I sat down in front of my T.V. and turned on my Xbox as I grabbed my controller, setting it up to play some Terraria. I had just recently got to about the end of all the stuff you could do with my current character, so I decided to make a new one. I named him after myself, Jonathan. I got to the Select World screen and selected to create a new world. I didn't bother naming it, nor did I really pay attention to what the game had defaulted the world name to. I was off and the world was loading up at a surprisingly fast rate, seeing as how normally it took a few minutes for it to create a large world. When the game finished loading, I started right on a snow biome. Now I really loved snow biomes, so I was pumped to be starting on one. I began to chop down a bunch of trees, collecting more and more wood when I began to realize that there were no slimes. There wasn't anything else but trees and the guide. At this point the sun was about to set, so I built a shelter for me and the guide to stay in for the night. I talked to the guide to see what he would say, but all I could get from him was, "The cold is setting in". There were no crafting recipies or any tips or advice he would usually give you. All he would say is that same message, over and over. That night, just as I predicted, there were no monsters that tried to come and destroy me. There wasn't even the usual night music, just that eerie snow biome music. Day Two Okay, this game was starting to creep me out a little bit. I turned off the game and began to walk away, but curiosity got the best of me and I soon ran back to the controller and turned the console on again. The usual Terraria screen came up and I selected my new character Jonathan. I looked at the worlds list, and noticed that the new world I had created, rather than defaulting to the name "World" like the game usually does, it just said "Cold". I selected Cold and started everything back up again on day two of the game. I started to walk to the right to fill my map with details about the surface so I could remember where things like the dungeon and the jungle were. As I kept walking, it seemed that the biome never changed. Everywhere I went there was snow. I reached the right side of the world where the ocean should be, and all I found was an ocean of ice. On my journey, I once again noted that there was nothing but snow and trees, no bunnies, birds, or anything for that matter. I took the long, lonely trek back to my house. As I passed by the Guide who was standing out in front of the door, I talked to him again to see if he said anything new. As luck would have it, he spoke some different words this time. "Its... So... Cold..." No matter what I did, that was all he would say now. I gave up trying to change it and started to actually mine down through the snow. There had to be some kind of mineral somewhere, there was no way the snow was at the bottom of the world. I dug down to about the first underground tier to be greeted by a huge line of obsidian, obstructing me from going any further down. Below the obsidian was... nothing. It was just empty space with rocks in the background. I went left and right a bit, and it seemed that the obsidian was going to stretch on for a while too, so I gave up trying to go underground. Once I was up on the surface again, I noticed something new. There were bunnies hopping around. There were quite a few, but I didn't pay them too much mind. It was just about night, so I stepped into my house. Since there were bunnies, I figured that now there would be monsters now that would try and kill me. Once the moon rose up, the game stated that a blood moon has started and all the colors of the game were now a very soft shade of red. Strange, I never noticed that everything went red before. It wasn't long before Eater of Souls game down and started killing the bunnies. The monsters weren't targeting me, they weren't just touching the bunnies and killing them as they tried to make their way into my house. No, they were actually focusing on the small animals. After all of them were killed, the Eaters took their leave. It was at that point I saw that the blood moon was stuck in the center of the sky. It wasn't moving, meaning that this night wasn't going to end. After a few more minutes of wandering around outside of my house, nothing was showing up so I stepped back into the safety of my shelter. Something had changed here, there was a bed beside the workbench. The only conclusion I could come to was that the guide had built it. Curious, I talked to him. He had something a little interesting to say this time around, "Maybe I can sleep away all of the pain. It's so... cold... I can't keep going like this... SaVe Me.SaVe Me.SaVe Me.SaVe Me.SaVe Me.SaVe Me.SaVe Me.SaVe Me.SaVe Me.SaVe Me.SaVe Me.SaVe Me.SaVe Me.SaVe Me.SaVe Me.SaVe Me.SaVe Me.SaVe Me.SaVe Me.SaVe Me.SaVe Me.SaVe Me." The text extended out of the textbox and off the screen. I jolted softly at the amount of text that showed up. Another odd thing about what he said, was that it was in blue text up until he began to say "SaVe Me." which was red. When I talked to him again, all that would appear was the last part in blood red text. So I decided to give it a shot and use the bed to see if it would make the night go away. Sure enough, when I used it the screen faded to black. Day Three It remained black for a few minutes before something actually happened. A blank text box appeared, with the only option being Continue. I pressed continue and the familiar "SaVe Me." message appeared . At this point I was extremely nervous, but I pressed continue once more to get the message to go away. After a few more minutes, the screen was no longer black and showed the game. It was morning and I saw that the guide's healthbar was incredibly low, like one more hit would kill him. I talked to him and he said this, "Left. Left. Left. Left. Take the Doll. Save Me. Left. Left. Left. Left. ITS TOO COLD. I'M GOING TO DIE, SAVE ME." After talking to him, all that remained in my inventory was a Guide Voodoo Doll. I wanted to turn the game off, delete the world, and never think about this again, but my curiosity was too great for me to stop. I wanted to see how all this would play out. I decided that the guide wanted me to take the voodoo doll to the left side of the map and somehow "save him". I walked for what I think was hours and nothing was happening. There was no lake, there wasn't even any trees at this point. After what seemed like forever, I saw something. It was... an obsidian well. At the bottom of it was a small bit of lava. I did what anyone else would of done. I selected the Guide Voodoo Doll in my inventory and dropped it into the well. Once it was halfway down the well, the screen suddenly went black. Soon after it displayed this text in a large red font, "JONATHAN THE GUIDE HAS PERISHED FROM THE UNFORGIVING COLD." Nothing happened after that. I sat there for minutes, maybe hours before it clicked in my head that it was over. I stood up and turned the Xbox off. I looked out my window to see something that I probably should've explained to you earlier. It started snowing when I turned on Terraria and it seems to be coming down pretty hard now... The cold is setting in. Category:Video Games Category:Terraria Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Real Life